County Fair
by country strong '89
Summary: Bo and Daisy want to go to the Fair, but one enemy stands in there way.....School
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Jesse can we please go?"my 17 year old cousin Bo begged. "One day of school won't matter much!" That's where he made his mistake, Uncle Jesse's head snapped up and he glared at Bo. "If your grades weren't so bad, one day might not matter! Principal Jones called me last week and said you were near failin' in three subjects!" Bo looked down at his plate. But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished. "He also said you've missed three days of school in the last two weeks! " He turned to me. "Daisy?" "Yessir?" I said swallowin' nervously. "The principal also said you missed the same exact days that Bo here missed. Now." He said leaning back in his chair. "I wanna know what you two have been up to! Bo?" Bo didn't say nothin' "Daisy?" I was silent. "Betcha I can tell ya where they've been!" My 21 year old cousin Luke said. "Cooter said that he's heard kids in the old buildin' next to the garage durin' school hours, he peeked in t'other day and he saw Bo 'n'Daisy big as you please playi-" "Jist shut-up Luke!" Bo interuppted angrily. "We weren't doin' nothin' wrong!" "Beauregard Jackson Duke! " Uncle Jesse said fiercly. "Don't ya talk ta Luke like that 'lessen you want to be put over my knee right here and now! Now you apologize!" " I guess I'm sorry!" Bo said. "You guess?" Uncle Jesse asked, raisin' his eyebrows. "Alright!" Bo said. "I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have disrespected ya like that." "T'sokay Bo. " "Luke." Uncle Jesse said after a minute. "What do ya think about them goin' to the fair tomorrow?" Luke pondered for a minute. "Wa'll I think they should go ta school. "He finally said. "They done went to the fair all day saturday an' today, an' if they've been a'skippin' school, they need ta catch up." Uncle Jesse sat there thoughtfully. "Sounds about right ta me." He said. "But-" "But nothin' ya ain't goin' and that's final!" Uncle Jesse said , darin' him to say another word. We finished supper, and I started cleanin' up the kitchen, while the boys did their chores. After I finished cleanin' up, I ran outside, and climbed into the hayloft. I went over and sat in the big window, and looked up at the moon and the stars. I could see Luke tryin' to get Kelly the goat to let him milk'er, and Bo was beneath me forkin' hay to Maudine the mule. "There ya go girl. " I heard him say. The moon and stars were beautiful, so bright and clear, almost like they were right there in front of me. Like I could reach out and grab'em if I wanted. I leaned back against the window frame, closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of hay, and home. It was nights like this that made me feel sorry for city folks. "Don't FALL!" Someone grabbed my arm and tilted me toward the edge of the window frame. I slapped Bo on the arm. "Let me go Bo Duke!" I said angrily. "You coulda killed me!" "Aww Daze, you know I'd never let nothin' happen ta you!" He said. "Yeah right." I mumbled. Bo picked up a piece of hay and stuck it in his mouth. "So , ya goin' to the fair tomorrow?" He asked, sittin' down beside me. "You heard uncle Jesse." I said. "WE ain't goin' nowhere but school." I sighed. "An' I really wanted to go too." "Who says we can't." Bo said grinnin' at me. "Bo, do ya need your ears checked?" I asked in disbelief. "Nope, I was just thinkin', when we walk to the bus stop in the mornin' , nobody's gonna force us ta get on, I mean we could just walk off, and hitch a ride to the Fair. " "No way!" I said shakin' my head. "There's no way your gonna drag me in on your plan this time ." "But, dang Daze, we can call in and imitate Uncle Jesse's voice and say we's sick, then they won't report that as a day we missed." "Nuh-uh!" I said . "Pu-leeze Daze, think of the games, and the shows, and the rides! Ya know we didn't get ta do half a what we wanted to! C'mon, I got some money saved up, we'll be back home at three thirty, just as if the bus had brought us. Uncle Jesse'll never know!" I had started to weaken when he mentioned the rides, I loved the roller coasters and thrill rides! They were sooooo much fun! And I had gone with Luke and his date-of-the-week Jenny, and she was a giggly girl who hated anything that went over two miles an hour. "Well..." I said hesitantly. "Pretty please?" Bo begged, turnin' the full power of his baby blue eyes on me. "I ... I guess so!" I said finally. "YAAHOOOO!" He said grabbin' me in a big hug. "Leggo of me you big lug!" I said laughin'. "Daze, you're the greatest li'l cousin ever! " "I know." I said pattin' my hair self-consciencely. Bo ruffle my hair up. "Stop it!" I slapped at him. He just laughed and threw a bunch of hay at me. I jumped on top of him, and we started wrestlin'. Finally we was worn out, so we went and sat together in the big window sill, our legs danglin' over the edge. We sat there quietly 'til Luke came an' got us for bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Daisy!" Someone was shakin' me. "What?" I rolled over. "Daisy, wake up !" "How come? " "Cause it's time to do chores that's why!" I opened my eyes slowly. Bo was standin' over me. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's six o'clock. " He said. "I sat bolt upright. "Why didn't ya wake me up?" I said jumpin' outta bed and pullin' off my pajamas and pullin' on some jean shorts and a pink tank top. "I just did!" He said. I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Alright." He said. "Here's the plan. Pack your backpack with whatever ya wanna take to the fair, and shove your books under your bed. We're gonna walk to the bus stop, then hide in the bushes when it comes. Then, we're gonna walk to Rhuebottom's store, and I'll make the phone call. Then all we gotta do is hitch a ride with somebody." "I don't know Bo!" I said nervously. "I was up half the night worrying 'bout if Uncle Jesse finds out!" "Don't worry!" Bo said. "This plan is foolproof! " "Yeah, that's cause a fool thought of it." I giggled. Bo pushed me down on the bed and tickled me. "Stop-can't -breathe! " I gasped. Uncle Jesse walked in. "Bo, ya still got chores ta do before ya head for school, now git!" "yessir!" Bo said. He pulled me up and ran out. "Daisy, you'd better hurry up an' git ready! " Uncle Jesse said walkin' out. I grabbed my back pack, dumped my books on the floor, and shoved'em under my bed. Then I grabbed an extra pair of clothes(just in case), about twenty bucks I had saved up, and a book( for the drive). Then I zipped it up, and walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' Luke!" I said kissin' him on the cheek. "Mornin' baby." He said. "How'd ya sleep?" "Oh alright I guess." I said, grabbin' a plate of eggs. I ate, then i washed the dishes and grabbed my backpack. "I'm leavin' fer school! See ya later." I ran out the door. "C'mon Bo!" I yelled. "We're gonna be late!" He ran outta the barn pullin' his school shirt on as he came. He picked up his backpack from the porch and we headed out to the bus stop. The bus came around an' we hid behind the bushes 'til it was outta sight. Then we ran all the way ta Rhuebottom's store. "Ya got a quarter?" Bo asked, fishin' 'round in his pockets with no luck."Here." I handed him one. He stuck it in the slot, and dialed the school office. "Hello?" He deepened his voice. "This is Jesse Duke, I was jist callin' ta let ya know my kids won't be in today, they's sick. Yeah, I'm ok, but my throat's a little scratchy, " he coughed. "Yessir, yessir, Bo'll make up all the work he missed, Daisy too. Alrighty then, talk to ya later. Bye." he hung up. "YAHHHHHOOOOOOO!" He yelled. "Shhhh Bo!" I said. "Sorry!"He said. "But I can't believe he bought it!" "Yeah well, thats the easy part, now we gotta find a ride. " "We already got one!" Bo said. "Who?" "Wa'll, " He swaggered. "I found out, that Mr Pedigrew's takin' a wagon load of hay to the fair, fer the contest horses. So, we'll jist hitch a ride. " "Bo Duke! Have you taken leave of your senses!" I exclaimed. "Ya know Mr. Pedigrew hates us! Ever since ya drove that bulldozer through his cornfield last summer!" "that was an accident!" Bo protested. "Don't matter, he still hates us! An' there's no way he's gonna give us a ride!" "He doesn't haveta know does he?" Bo asked. "How're ya gonna manage that?" I asked suspiciously. "he's loadin' up at his farm this very minute, an' if'n we hurry, we might can get there on time!" I sighed. "Well, lets go then." We ran off toward Pedigrew farm. 

"Bo-wait-up!" I gasped. "Shhhh!" He said. We were right behind old man Pedigrews big barn. "The wagon's loaded up, looks like he's goin' inside fer somethin'. Now's our chance! Lets go!" He grabbed my hand an' pulled me over to the wagon. We climbed really deep into the hay pile, and sat there. Coupla minutes later Mr Pedigrew came out and got in the wagon. "Lets go Gina!" he clucked at his horse, and off we went. It took us a good half hour ta get there an' when we finally did, we jumped out 'for he stopped so's he wouldn't see us. "We're here!" Bo said excitedly. "No way!" I said sarcastically, I was startin' ta get nervous 'bout this whole thing. "Ya know." I said. "If we hitch a ride back we'll make our second classes!" Bo scowled at me. "Ya ain't chickenin' out on me now are ya?" I gulped. "Well, it's not chickenin' 'zackly, more like rethinkin'. "I said. "C'mon Becky!" He begged. "We're already here, we have a good chance of gettin' away with it! If we go back now, the principal'll know we made the call!" I sighed. "I guess yore right." " 'Course I'm right. Now c'mon, lets go ride the Zipper!" "Alright!" I said gettin' back in the spirit of things. "Race ya!" "You're on!" He grinned. We took off. I knew I had no chance of winnin' against his long legs, but I sure as heck was gonna try! He beat me by a foot. "I-won!" he gasped. "Barely!" i said stickin' my tongue out at'em. "C'mon lets ride!" Bo bought a bunch'a tickets and we climbed on. It was so much fun! "Lets go again!" "No!" Bo groaned. But we went again anyway. But after that Bo put his foot down. "No more of this!" He said pullin' me outta the car. "But-" "No buts." I thrust out my lip and made puppy dog eyes at him. "Puleeze." I begged. "Geez! Don't look at me like that!" He groaned. "Pretty please?" I fluttered my eyes. "Fine!" He said. "Maybe later on." I hugged him. "I knew we kept you around for somethin' " "Cute." He said sarcastically. "real cute." "Thank you." I bowed. "I know I am." "Whatever." He snickered. "Hey, it's my turn to pick a ride, I say...the Haunted house!" "BO! You know I hate those rides!" "Well darlin' I'm not exactly head over heels for the Zipper, an' I rode twice!" "So?" I said stubbornley. "There's no way your gettin' me on that ride!"

"Bo! I'm scared!" I said grabbin' his arm and buryin' my face in his shoulder. He laughed. We had just entered the Tunnel of Terror. "There hadn't been nothin' scary yet!" He said. "I don't care! I'm scared of bein' scared!" I kept my face buried in his shoulder and my eyes tightly shut the whole time. "Oooh look, it's a ghost!" Bo said. Then somethin' shrieked right next to my ear ."BO MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled shuttin' my eyes tighter. He just laughed. "Hey, it's my old pal Count Dracula!" An evil laugh sounded behind me. "Bo!" I whimpered. "Wow! There's a man with a big axe, he's comin' this way AHHHHHH!" Bo screamed and I heard an axe blade fall. I screamed in terror and slapped Bo. "OW! Lordy, you screamed loud enough ta wake the dead! Speakin' of the dead, here's the graveyard." Eerie music started playin', an voices rose and fell. Loud shrieks faded to whimperin' cries, some voices were callin' out names, some were beggin' for rest. Some, sang and rattled chains. "BO GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I freaked out. "Calm down Daisy, we're almost out!" Bo said. Just then the car stopped. "Why're we stoppin'?" I yelled. "I can see the end of the ride!" I saw light . "YOU ARE DOOMED TO STAY HERE FOREVER!" A voice boomed. " Like heck I am!" I jumped outta the car. "Daisy stop! This is just part of the ride!" I ignored him and ran as fast as I could toward the light, suddenly something jumped in front of me. Somethin' scaly and gross. Luckily, Bo 'n' Luke taught me how'ta fight. I let loose with a right hook that took ...whatever it was by suprise. It fell down in shock. I took off for the end of the tunnel. When I finally made it out the guy in charge of the ride looked at me in suprise. "Where's your car, and that boy with ya?" "That car." I said haughtily. "Stopped in the middle of it's track , and I refused to stay in that godforsaken tunnel any longer!" "Wa'll I'm suprised ya didn't see the Bogeyman, he's supposed ta jump out last. " "Is that what that scaly thing was?" "Yup." "Well, he's out cold, he should wake up soon." "Good Lord!" The guy ran into the tunnel, just as Bo's car was comin' out. "Hey Daisy, there was a guy on the ground in there, did you...?" "Yep!" I nodded. "He jumped out at me." just then i started shakin', my nerves had had an overload. I almost fell, but Bo caught me in time. "You alright?" He asked settin' me down on a bench. "I..I think so." I said. He sat down beside me and put his arm 'round me. "I shouldn't taken ya in there." "Ya got that right." I mumbled. "I won't take ya in one again!" He said. "Ya embarress me to much!" I pushed him away. "I almost had a heartattack in there and all your worried about is bein' embarressed?" "Daisy I was just kid-" "Ya wanna be embarressed? I'll show ya embarressed!" "Daisy, I was just playin', c'mon, I'll buy ya a drink." "Beer?" I asked hopefully. "Not on yer life!" He laughed helpin me up from the bench. "Aww c'mon Bo. " " Nope, not gonna happen. "

(next chapter's should be up soon, sorry it took me so long ta get this one. By the way, if you like this story, check out Brotherly Love in the Sweet Home Alabama section.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Bo bought a coke, and we shared it sittin' at a table next to the show tents. "Lets go in the freak show!" Bo said excitedly. "No!" I said

quickly. He rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?" he asked. "Ya think they might wanna put you in there too?" He laughed. I punched him

lightly on the arm. "No, I jist feel bad fer those poor people s'all." I said. "They're put on display like animals. Bo rolled his eyes again.

"Daisy, they're paid ta do that and act all wierd like 'at, they ain't treated like animals! " "Ya sure? 'Cause I read that- " "Aww Daisy, ya

read too much!" Bo interuppted. " 'sides, did'tcha ever hear the sayin' "Don't believe everything ya read" ?" "Ok, Ok!" I said. "I'll go, but

if you or anybody else in there laughs at somebody that's in there, I'll punch their lights out, got it?" "Yeah, yeah c'mon, we'll go through

there and then I'll git us some lunch." Bo said. He hurried me into the tent and bought us some tickets. Then we walked through and saw

the bearded lady, the abidextrous man, the Human pretzel, the fat lady, the thin man, and of course, my own cousin Bo. Afterwards we

sat back down at the table we'd just left, and Bo went an' got us some hot dogs. We were eatin' when Bo gasped. "I forgot!" "What?" I

asked. "Look!" he pointed behind me. I turned in my seat and saw what he was pointin' at. The Little Miss Arabia tent. "What the heck is

that?" I asked. "I heard the boys at school talk 'bout it last year, an' tried ta get uncle Jesse ta let me go in, but he wouldn't." "Well, there's

a sign that says ya gotta be eighteen." I pointed out. "Uncle Jesse said I couldn't go 'til I was twenty one like Luke." Bo said scowling.

"Why is there an' age, an' why ain't there no girls in that line?" I asked. Bo grinned. "Cause it's a Arabian belly dancer!" he said his eyes

sparklin' mischeivously. "They say she wears gauze pants that set real low on her hips, and a tight short top that leaves her stomache bare.

An' they say she dances real good!" "I'll bet!" I said disgustedly. "An' I bet it was Dobro an' Bert that snuck in last year wasn't it?" Bo

nodded. "An' they's only sixteen. " "Ya know what Daisy, I'm gonna go in." He said excitedly. "I could pass fer eighteen!" "But Bo Uncle

Jesse said- " "I know what Uncle Jesse said! But Uncle Jesse also said we couldn't come today, an' he ain't gonna find out!" "I dunno

Bo." I said doubtfully. "I won't be but a coupla minutes, I jist gotta see her. Dobro said she wears a big necklace round her stomache and

it's all spangly an' stuff! " he stopped. "Will ya be alright here by yourself?" I shrugged. "Guess so." "I won't be long!" he took off toward

the tent. The man let'em right in cause he's so tall I guess. I sat an' watched people goin' by, an finished my hotdog. Suddenly, behind me

I heard a commotion. I turned around in time ta see Bo bein' dragged out of the tent by a dark headed man in blue jeans. I laughed, see, I

figured they'd found out he was only seventeen. The dark headed man was givin' Bo the rough side of his tongue looked like. Suddenly I

realized the guy chewin' Bo out looked familiar, real familiar. He turned an' looked straight at me and then I realized when I'd seen him

before. Everyday since I was two. The dark headed man was none other then my older cousin Luke! He grabbed Bo by his collar and

pushed him over to the table where I was sittin'. "Well hey Luke." I said brightly. "Didn't 'spect ta see you here!" "I'll betcha didn't." He

said his jaw clenched angrily. "Uncle Jesse ain't gonna 'spect ta see ya'll home middle of the day neither." "Well ya know Luke, " I said

hopefully. "He don't hafta!" "Yeah he does!" Luke said. "Ya want me ta lie to him too? It ain't happenin'!" "Ya don't hafta lie 'zactly

Luke." Bo said nervously." Jist don't tell'em, an' we'll be home by three jist like we planned, so he'll think we been at school all day s'all.

That ain't lyin'!" " I am not gonna decieve uncle Jesse!" Luke practically yelled. "An' yes, decievin's a type a'lyin'! An' I don't wanna be

caught doin' that, an' we would git caught! Then I'd get a trip over Unca Jesse's knee with you two, an' I am not hankerin' after that!" "But

Luke-" "No buts Daisy Mae!" He said angrily. " 'ceptin' yours 'cross my knee if'n ya don't stop arguen! Ya hear me?" "Yessir." I gulped.

"C'mon!" Luke said. "Where we goin'?" Bo asked. "We're goin' to the General, an' then we're goin' home." Luke said. He put one hand

on my shoulder an' his other hand on Bo's and steered us through the crowd. When we finally got to the parkin' lot me'n' Bo both climbed

in the back, we wanted ta be as far away from Luke as possible when he was this upset. "Uncle Jesse's gonna kill us!" Bo whispered.

"No kiddin'." I said."Guess this wadn't such a fool proof plan after all huh?"

(Thank to all my reviewers, an' a special welcome to my friend Melody who just joined !)


	4. Facing Luke

Luke drove off down the road a little ways then suddenly slammed on the brakes, throwin' me'n' Bo into each other. Luke swore, and did

a 180 in the middle of the road, then we started back toward the fair. "Where we goin' Luke?" I finally got up the courage to ask. "We're

goin' back." He said. "I promised ta meet Maybelle at the ferris wheel." He pulled into the fair parking lot. "I'll be right back!" he said

climbin' out. "If you two as much as step one toe outta this car, I'm gonna personally tan your hides, ya got it?" "Yessir." we answered.

Soon as he walked off Bo climbed into the front seat. "What are you doin'? " I demanded. "We're goin' ta school! " He said revvin' the

General up an' backin' it out. "Beauragard Jackson Duke! Of all the fool stunts you've pulled this ones gonna be the worst! Lemme out!"

"Daisy! I got a plan! " "NO PLAN!" I yelled. "I don't wanna die today!" "Wouldja just listen?" He begged. I crossed my arms and sat

back stubbornly. He took that for a yes. "If we drive back ta Hazzard, we can go ta school an' say we was feelin' better 'n' Uncle Jesse

sent us. " "What 'bout Luke? He said not ta- " "Step foot outta the car, we'll be in the car 'til we get ta Hazzard. " "He'll still tell Uncle

Jesse." I said. "But he won't be as mad 'cause we went back ta school! And we'll bring home the work we missed when we skipped las'

week!" "I don't know Bo." I said doubtfully. "It's soundin' like diggin' a deeper hole ta me.". "Well I'm goin', you can either stay here or

you can get out, an' I have a feelin' ya don't wanna be 'round Luke when he finds out the cars gone. " I sighed, he was right...sorta. "So?"

He asked puttin' the car in park. "I... I jist don't know." I wailed." I mean, your idea sounds ok, but what 'bout Luke? He's gonna be mad

as all get out if we swipe the General!" "Nah! he might be a little sore at first, but he won't be mad by the time he gets home." "You an'

your dang fool logic are gonna kill us someday!" I said forcefully. "So ya goin' or stayin'?" he asked impatiently. "I guess goin' "I muttered,

knowin' I'd regret it. Just then I saw Luke headin' our way with Maybelle behind him. "Uhh.. Bo, I think you'd better step on it."

"Steppin'!" He said flooring the gas pedal. We took off with a squeal of tires. I turned an' looked out the back window. Luke had

grabbed Maybelle's keys an' was climbin' in her car. "Bo he's gonna chase us!" I shrieked. "D!" He swore. We were a good ways ahead.

"He can't catch the General...can he?" I asked nervously. "Naw, "Bo said. "But he'll stay on our tail the whole way back, an' when we get

to the school, he'll wear us out in front of God an' everyone!" "Oh my God! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!" I wailed.

"Luke's gonna murder us, then Uncle Jesse's gonna murder us...we're dead, we're so dead, we're gonna die! "I freaked. " Calm down

Daisy!" Bo said. "Didn'tcha hear what I just said?" I asked. "WE'RE DEAD! An' I'm only fifteen! I have, oh excuse me I mean HAD my

whole life before me 'til you came up with this stupid idea an' I went along with it! I'm so stupid!" Luke meanwhile was still tailgatin' us an'

since Bo was tryin' ta calm me down, Luke saw this as a perfect chance ta cut us off. He swerved 'round in front of us an' stopped.

"Brake Bo!" I yelled shuttin' my eyes an' bracin' fer impact. Bo slammed on brakes and stopped just inches before hittin' Maybelle's car. I

climbed into the back seat as fast as I could, that would be the hardest for Luke to reach. Bo started after me but Luke ran up to the car

and grabbed him by his belt. His eyes got real big. Luke pulled him back into the front seat. "Get out. "He ordered calmly. But it wasn't

normal calm, it was furious calm. "But Luk-" " I said, get out now!" Bo scrambled out without anymore arguements. "Daisy, c'mon." Luke

ordered. "No Luke." I whimpered. I knew as well as he did what was comin' next. "Daisy Mae Duke! Don't make me come drag you

outta there!" I sighed and climbed out slowly. "Stay right here." Luke walked over to Maybelle and said something, then she drove off.

Luke started back toward us. "Now." He said angrily crossin' his arms and glaring at us. "What the heck were you two thinkin' disobeyin'

me like that...again." "But Luke we didn't disobey!" Bo said quickly. "You said not to get out of the car, we didn't move outta the car! "

Luke clenched his jaw. "Beauragard ! " Bo flinched at the sound of his real name. "You know better then to try to pull this crap!" "But-"

"No buts! " Luke started undoing his belt buckle. "Get them jeans down!" he ordered Bo. "Luke c'mon!" Bo said desperately. "Do it! and

I mean now!" Luke ordered. There was no use argueing when Luke was this mad. Bo undid his jeans and slid them down past his knees.

"Can't we just-" "No we can't!" Luke said. "Turn around and put your hands on the hood. " Bo did what he was told. Luke brought the

belt down on Bo's boxer clad backside. "Oww!" Bo yelped. "If you move around ya just git more." Luke said bringing the belt down

again and again. Bo was howlin' like a hound dog that tree'd a coon. Luke whupped him a couple more times then he stopped. "Pull yer

britches on up." He said. Bo pulled'em up. "Daisy," Luke turned to me. I shuffled over by him. "Now, I got a feelin' you was jist followin'

Bo this whole time. Whose idea was it ta run off to the fair?" I wasn't about to rat on Bo, but he saved me the trouble." It was me Luke."

He said lookin' at the ground. "I sorta convinced her ta come with me, and It was my idea ta take the General too." I gave him a grateful

look. "Well, ya still had a choice didntja?" Luke asked me. "Yessir." I said quietly. "Well then, since it wasn't your idea, I'm gonna letcha

keep your britches up." I said a silent prayer of thanks. "Turn around." He ordered. I put my hands on the hood and gritted my teeth. He

whacked me pretty hard, but not as hard as he'd hit Bo. When he finished I turned around and ran into his arms. "I'm sorry Luke." I

sobbed, burying my face in his chest. "I won't disobey ya again." He smoothed my hair back." I know baby." he hugged me. "I-I'm sorry

too Luke." Bo mumbled. "C'mon buddy." Luke said, pullin' him into a three way hug. "Alright." He said finally." You two miscreants git in

the car, we gotta git home." We climbed in and headed home. We were gonna have ta face Uncle Jesse now.


End file.
